Through Her Eyes
by Captain Angelica
Summary: The events of On Stranger Tides from Angelica's P.O.V
1. Prepping For London

Angelica Teach smirked as she entered her First Master's quarters, and narrowed her eyes, searchng for the attire she needed for the events of the night. _Where is that bloody-?_ she thought, but never finished when she spotted the object on the floor near her desk, and picked it up, brushing it off, and she examined it.

_Jack Sparrow's hat_, she thought to herself, _Or at least a perfect copy_, she smirked. She would admit, finding a perfect replica of Jack's signature hat was near impossible, and was close to giving up when she finally found a hand that fit the appearance it had to. And she had managed to get it for only three shellings, which meant her plan could comense.

Of course, she could have done her part in the mission without the hat, but the hat really completed the ensemble of Captain Jack Sparrow. She slid on the bandana with fake dreadlocks attached to it that she had used for the past month to lure new members of the crew, thinking they would be in work with Jack Sparrow, then she put on the hat.

A shrill knock on her door came after she applied the fake facial hair, and she snapped her head up and looked at the door, expecting it to be a drunk member of the crew, or anyone besides who it actaully was, anyone.

"Angelica, are you in there?" came the scratchy voice of Edward Teach, or, as he was known across the seas, 'Blackbeard'. He knocked again after getting no answer, growing frustrated with the silence.

"Coming father." Angelica darted across the room, and opened the door. "What do you need?" she asked, inviting him inside and turning on the lights, sitting down gently on her bed, inviting him to the same, but he remained standing.

"If we are to find the Foutain soon than we'll need Sparrow within the next two weeks, dear." Blackbeard said, and as his name fortold, his large black beard bustled around slightly as he spoke. "If we are to save my soul." he said, hoping that would make his daughter more determined to find Jack.

"Yes, for your soul." Angelica nodded. "The one-legged man will not kill you." she stated angrily, and realized that it must have looked silly considering she somewhat resembled Jack Sparrow, and picturing him saying something like that made her half smile. "I _will_ find Sparrow, and we will get to the Fountain." she promised. "I'll have him within the week."

"Alright, Angelica." Blackbeard said, and started towards the door, and glanced back at his daughter. His daughter. The one thing true good thing he had done in his entire life. And yet she was devious, corrupt, he had yet to know who to blame. "Be careful," he said, and left her to change. For once he was a father, and not a blood thirtsty pirate, even if it only lasted a second or so.

_I love you father_, Angelica thought to herself as she began to unbutton her shirt. _And I suppose you love me_, she mused, but didn't know truly if she was to be unsure. She shook her head as she continued to think, trying to clear her head as she slid into the clothing of Jack Sparrow, which she had acquired many years before over...events that had happened in bed, and she had made some minor changes to them to match Jack's clothes in the current time.

She examined herself in the mirror, and after glancing at the wanted poster she had taken from London earlier in the day, she compared herself to Jack. After she assured herself she was a close enough match, she left the poster on her desk and started for London, expecting to recruit new crew members, but having no idea what was going to happen in just a matter of hours.


	2. Two Jacks

"So sailor, are you willing to labor night and day on me ship, to risk your life for the money you crave so?" Angelica asked for the thirteenth time that night, doing her best Jack Sparrow voice, it wasn't very good, but being most of the pirates who had came to join the crew never met Jack it worked all the same.

"Aye, Cap'n Sparrow." the man said, and gave her a rough nod, and then added, "I do hope as long as it be supplyin the ammount of money that I heard from some others that you would be given to the-"

"Oi, sailor, shut up now and I'll add an extra shelling." Angelica told him, trying to stop his rambling. She propped her feet up on the table she had used, sitting on her barrel seat with calm expression. She plucked a shelling out of one of her pockets and flicked it in the air with her thumb, watching with an amused expression as he scrambled to get it.

"After you leave this pub, report to the _Revenge_." she ordered, and with that he agreed, then left. "Well," Angelica said to herself as she got up. "I think thirteen is quite enough," she mumbled, and escorted herself to the back room, avoiding everyone she could, not noticing the real Jack following her, but when she did, she hid herself in the shadows, shock to see him, and also happy.

Jack peered around, looking for anything, specifically, his imposter, wondering at to why someone would pretend to be him. Then, Angelica stepped out of the shadows, and unsheathed her sword, making Jack do the same. "You've stolen me." he said. "And I'm here to take meself back."

Angelica stared at him for a moment before darting away behin a pillar, leaning against it, and Jack chased after her, leaning on the opposite side of. When he went right, she went left, then they both snapped away back to their original spots, and they peered over, and their eyes met, and then, their blades clashed for a short amount of time before Angelica ran behind the large fire in the room, and Jack ran to the other side of it.

They both slowly circled, Angelica mimicking Jack's every move, Jack went faster, she did the same, he went left, she went right. He went right, she went left, until they finally met beside the fire.

"Stop doing that." he said, clearly annoyed by Angelica's knowledge of his mind, his moves, his plans. Jack lightly stroked the small patch of facial hair on his chin, and she did the same. "Aye." Jack said. Annoyed even more, Jack attacked her again, neither of them seeming to take large advantage until Angelica forced him to the ground and ran up a large ramp like structure, waiting for him to do the same.

When he did, she started rolling barrels at him, trying to knock him over, and he did fall but, he just got up a tried again. She darted away when he found passage up, and soon enough, they were fighting again, this time over the room on the rafters. After fighting for some time, Angelica ran away once again, but, Jack cut her off swinging on a rope, and they battled a top of a large pile of barrels, which collapsed, and they fell back to the ground.

Once again they started with the fighting the only sound in the room was the clash of their swords, besides the flickering fire and their persistant foot steps. None of the two were getting an advance, until Jack had her cornered, and she blocked one more shot with a move she had made herself, parrying him.

"Only one person alive knows that move." Jack said, eyes wide, and then their swords collided again, but he broke them apart, gripped her arms, spun her, and kissed her, the passion from all those years ago running through them, memories of their past. Jack broke away, and looked into her eyes. "Always wanted to do that." he smirked. "Hello, Angelica." he said, recognizing he lovely face now, and he ran his hand along her cheek.

Angelica bobbed her head to the side and back to remove his hand. "Hello Jack." she said. "Are you impressed? I think I almost killed you once or twice there." she said, removing the fake patch of hair on her chin.

"I am touched at this most sincerest form of flattery," he said, and rested his blade at the side of her head. "But why?" he removed the replica had with his sword, and flung it into who knows where.

"You were the only pirate I thought I would pass for." she said, and removed the bandana that attached the fake dreadlocks.

"That is not a compliment." Jack said, glaring at her, his voice sounding somewhat hurt, even thought he obviously wasn't, but he silenced himself when she ripped opened her shirt, bringing back even more memories.

"Don't worry Jack," Angelica smugly smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago." she said, and removed her fake mustache.

"For what?" Jack asked. "For leaving you?" he recalled the day vividly, and chose the sea over the lovely young woman she was.

"Recall that I left you." Angelica said, and he chased after her as she walked away from him.

"A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her affections." he said, following her close on her tail.

_Hah, a gentleman, that's funny_, Angelica thought bitterly. "Look Sparrow," she said. "As long as my sailors get their money, they are willing to put up with any numbers of peculiarities." she started away from him again.

"Ah." Jack said, and once again followed her and cut her off. "There is one peculiarity in which I will not put up with." he said. "I will be impersonated as _Captain_, nothing less." he smirked at her.

"Well I hear you need a ship." Angelica said. "And at turns out, I have one." she told him coldly.

"I could use a ship." Jack confessed to her. He was still upset he had lost the _Pearl_, not only to Barbossa, but whatever bastard had taken her. He frowned as he still thought about his beloved ship.

"I hear tell you've been to the Fountain." Angelica said, trying to get to the topic that she needed to cover already.

"There be a lot of hear telling going on these days." Jack mused, still curious as to how his former flame had fooled so many into thinking she was Captain Jack Sparrow, she may have massed for him in low-light, but even so, there were wanted posters of him everywhere, you would think they would tell the difference.

"The Foutain of Youth." she stated the full title, and waited patiently for a response to come from him.

"Dearest Angelica, fret not." Jack began to circle her. "You still have a few usable years left." he told her.

"Ah." Jack turned to face him, and grinned at him. "Always so charming." she said. "But you didn't answer me." she got closer to him.

"Aye." Jack said. "Eh, Regarding the Fountain, waste of time." he informed her, baring his golden teeth in a grin.

"Milady!" one of the men from the _Revenge _burst into the room. "I see an unseamenlike group of fellows of officious-looking nature!" he told her in a rush.

Once again both Angelica and Jack pulled out their swords, ready to attack whoever was going looking for them, and the man left, whilst the Navy men searched the pub.

Angelica locked the door and turner to Jack. "Friends of yours?" she whispered, assuming whatever was too happen next was his fault.

"I may have unintentionally slighted some King or another." he told her, staring at the door which was being barricated.

"You haven't changed!" Angelica yelled in a whisper in anger, because of him he might make it out of the pub alive.

"Implying the need?" Jack asked to the angry woman who was not shooting a vicious glare at him.

"Yes. You betrayed me!" she shouted, still keeping her voice low. "You secuded me and you you used me. I was innocent in the ways of men."

"You demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly correpted." Jack told her, snapping.

She glared at him in anger and sighed under her breath. "I was ready to take my vows. And you," she said, her voice getting more and more angry as she felt the need to put him through the pain her put her through. "What we you doing in a Spanish convent anyway!" she more yelled than she did ask.

"Mistook it for a brothel," Jack stated with a casual face, barely holding a half smile. "Honest mistake."

The man who had been at the door barelled away, and the Navy men burst inside, and Angelica and Jack stared as they ran closer, ready to kill Jack Sparrow. And then, the fighting began.


End file.
